


Stich

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 最近越來越多小伙伴覺得Stich就是Dani變的所以.....不是人獸 不要太期待（被打





	Stich

熟睡中Marc感覺床墊震動，棉被一角被掀起，一團炙熱的體溫竄了進來，窩在他的胸口上。

年輕車手勉強睜開惺忪的睡眼，看著胸前棉被下的隆起不禁皺起眉頭。他才剛動完肩膀手術回到家，所有人都知道要讓他休息，誰這麼不識相敢來打擾他？

Marc用能自由活動的手掀起被子，棉被下一雙水汪汪黑溜溜的大眼睛用無辜的眼神望著他。

“Dani！！！！” Marc整個醒了過來，驚訝地看著他的年長隊友。嗯….也許該說是前隊友。“你怎麼在這？！”

“我好想你...。”Dani呢喃著，臉頰在年輕車手豐厚的胸膛上輕輕磨蹭，十足撒嬌黏人的模樣。粗糙的小鬍渣搔癢著Marc敏感的乳尖，酥麻的電流感讓他的雙腿間隱隱抽動。

“我也好想你…。”Marc咽下喉嚨，一手食指抬起Dani的下巴，將他帶向自己。棉被從Dani的肩膀滑落，露出小麥色的光滑皮膚。Marc本來就習慣裸睡，但他沒想到Dani也沒穿衣服。想到那些總被藏匿在厚重防摔衣下緊實柔韌的部份，Marc的臉頰紅的像被煮熟的龍蝦，整個身體都在發燙。

Dani伸出舌尖在他唇上舔了一下，（你在挑逗我嗎？）Marc有點不敢相信。他愛慕他的隊友，（好吧…前隊友。）但從來不敢告訴任何人。Dani知道他的心意了嗎？這樣是接受他的意思嗎？

“Dani？…唔！” 柔軟的嘴唇封住Marc的嘴，讓他吞下自己的疑惑。他們之間從來不曾有過這麼親膩的行為，但在此刻ㄧ切都是這麼自然又合理。Marc放鬆身體，他只想沉溺在這溫柔纏綿的親吻裡，好好享受這一切。

靈巧的舌尖在他口中竄動，有時與他的舌頭火熱交纏，有時又頑皮地舔弄他的口腔內側，牙齒惡作劇似的輕咬他的嘴唇，過多而溢出的唾液濕潤他們的嘴角。Dani的坦白和主動讓Marc難以自拔，他的雙腿環上Dani的窄腰，不由自主地向上挺動，雙腿間漲痛的情慾渴望著磨擦。

“啊…嗯啊…”當他們炙熱的堅挺碰在一起時，Marc忍不住呻吟出聲。Dani鬆開他的嘴唇，轉移到脖子，對著軟嫩的皮膚輕輕舔吮。麻癢的快感穿透他的身體，Marc的手掌移動到雙腿間急躁的撫摸自己，緊繃感讓他的身體佈滿薄汗，他恨自己現在只有一隻手和剛做完手術不能有太大動作的肩膀，不然他肯定早就把Dani推倒壓在身下，痛痛快快地來一場大汗淋漓的床上運動。

淫靡的喘息聲在耳邊迴蕩，Marc不知道這是Dani還是自己的聲音。當Dani的舌尖下降到他的乳頭上時，Marc的身體明顯顫抖，些許透明的黏液從他堅挺無比的陰莖前端溢出，沾濕他的手指。Marc看著粉紅色的小舌來回轉動，將他原本柔軟的乳頭舔的挺立，他不能不想像如果這副靈巧的唇舌纏繞在他的老二上時會是多麼美妙的滋味。

“Dani….幫我…求你…。” Marc的聲音沙啞難耐。

Dani狡黠地笑了一下，舔著自己的嘴角。Marc堅難地咽下喉結，他不曾看過Dani露出這樣神秘又危險的表情，強烈的期待感讓他的陰莖興奮地抽動著。Dani看著他慢慢向下移動，水亮亮的黑色瞳孔閃著玻璃般的光澤直視著他的雙眼。年輕車手移開視線，讓頭部倒回枕頭上。他不能再看著Dani，雖然Marc很想親眼看著那張小巧的薄唇如何能含住他粗壯的陰莖，但這樣他ㄧ定會立刻射出來。

“Fuck….”當濕熱軟滑的觸感緊緊將他包覆時，Marc的肩膀感到疼痛，因為他無法控制全身緊繃到發抖。這種軟嫩濕滑卻又緊密貼合、緊緊吸附的觸感，滿漲的慾望就像熟爛的果實，充滿腥黏的汁液，呼之欲出。

“汪！”一聲犬吠從他的胯下傳來。

“！！！！！”Marc從夢中驚醒，發現自己一手握著一觸即發的慾望，而Stich正在他的兩腿間竄動。那雙黑溜溜的小狗眼透著無辜又乖巧的神情像極了夢裡的Dani，他的陰莖狠狠抽了一下。

Marc連忙握緊根部，他可不想射在弟弟養的狗崽身上。但就在此時，Stich邪惡的小舌頭在他無比敏感的前端舔了一口，一股顫慄直奔他的小腹。

“Oh！Shit！！No！No ….！” Marc顫抖著發出悲慘的哀嚎，腥熱濁白的黏液一束束不偏不移的噴濺在Stich的臉上。

焦糖色的臘腸狗愣了一下，黑水潭般的大眼睛傻呼呼地看著Marc歪了歪頭，好奇地舔著鼻子上的白漬。神似Dani的無辜眼神讓Marc剛射過的陰莖再次悸動，心臟在胸腔裡橫衝直撞。

“汪！汪汪！！”Stich叫著，Marc心裡又急又尷尬，想抓住這隻身上沾著精液的小狗，但受傷的肩膀讓他無法靈活動作。Stich一溜煙地跳下床跑出房間，不久外面就傳來Alex毀天滅地的怒吼聲。

“Marc Marquez ！你對我的狗做了什麼！！！！”

Marc絕望的倒回床裡，手摀住臉。夢裡Dani迷人的神情跟Stich的吠叫聲重疊著，這將會是他這輩子最美妙，也最悲慘的夢遺經驗。


End file.
